Usuario discusión:XLR9FrioJ/Archivo 1
Pregunta Poner Imágenes es sencillo , te lo dire por paso... 23:43 25 jun 2010 (UTC) *Ves la bara normal de edcicion luego de darle editar a la página objetivo de poner imagenes, en el normal y enm el complejo esta la opción que dice Añade imagenes que es un cuadrito con un paisaje *Luego de darle click podes hacer tres cosas **Usar la galeria de imagenes recientes y completar el formulario correspondiente, hay varias paginas **Usar el buscador, pones el nombre de la iimagen(Los espacios no existen debes usar _ en vez del espacio...) aa y te salen todos los reultados posibles **Le das un poco mas arriba a Examinar o subir o lo que sea depende del navegador que useseste boton te abre en una ventana chiquita tus documentos de tu compu, sellecionas la imagen y le das subir ...... luego completas el formulario y listo 23:43 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Aliens Gracias por felicitarme por mis creaciones,puedes copiarlas si quieres sin problemas.Marduke (discusión) 03:36 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Sherwood Oye conectate a las 3 en sherwood! por favor tu amigo Coldblast Fusion Fall Oye entra a Fusion Fall por favor estoy en la casa del arbol en el Sector VDemonboy X (discusión) 18:29 2 jul 2010 (UTC) La Fucion que me pediste thumb|leftEspero que te guste. Eddykapo (discusión) 02:44 7 jul 2010 (UTC) quieres que los pinte hola a mi me gusta dibujar y estar en el computador pero tu crees ue deveria pintarlos bueno me alegra que te hayan gustado porsierto la inspieracion se acaba me podrias enviar una foto para porderla dibujar eso es todo chaoLa chica 10 (discusión) 02:05 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Regalo de Nanomech25 Hola amigo! Bueno talvez no somos tan amigo XD!!! Pero siempre de veo votando en mi blog de Campeonato Mundial de Aliens, eres uno de los que mas ha votado, en fin te quiero regalar una fusion de Xlr8 y Frio con las alas abiertas '(Se cuanto te gustan esos aliens XD!!! en fin, Gracias por votar siempre en mi blog aqui esta el regalo Espero que te guste!!!! Archivo:Regalo_Frio_alas_abiertas_-_Xlr8.jpg talvez no me haya quedado muy bien porque soy muy nuevo en esto de las fusiones tambien tengo otro con las alas cerradas pidemela si quieres, Bueno... Gracias por votar en mi blog siempre amigo!!! Saludos, Nanomech25 (discusión) 14:42 9 jul 2010 (UTC)Nanomech25 PD: puedes dejarme mensajes en mi discusion cuando quieras, ahora si, Chao! RE:regalo Hola amigo bueno como dije soy muy nuevo en esto de las fusiones perdoname si me quedan mal thumb Saludos!!! Nanomech25 (discusión) 13:49 10 jul 2010 (UTC)Nanomech25 Gracias Que bueno que te gustaron las fusiones amigos chao! Saludos!! Nanomech25 (discusión) 00:26 11 jul 2010 (UTC)Nanomech25 Ultimate Muy Grande Aqui tienes tu ultimate muy grande creado por mi Archivo:Way big-muy grande-Gigante AF-2-.PNG Disfrutalo XD --Marduke (discusión) 21:24 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Aqui Aqui esta lo que me pediste que seguramente te olvidaste cuatrobrazos verde:Archivo:Cuatrobrazos mutante.PNG Disfrutalo y si quieres mas aliens pedimelos XD --Marduke (discusión) 02:46 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Fusiones Ya hice las fusiones de benlobo-ecoeco que me pediste pero no te las dare hasta que me pidas disculpas de por que mi kickeaste en el chat Marduke (discusión) 00:22 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Eco Eco Ben Lobo Tomalo y una cosa mas eres un ignorante XD es broma Marduke (discusión) 01:04 25 jul 2010 (UTC) thumb|Eco Eco Ben Lobo Mira Hize una imagen de articguana rojo solo me gusto y puedes mirarlo aqui Marduke (discusión) 03:04 27 jul 2010 (UTC)thumb|Articguana rojo Mira Mi nueva firma 'Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) 22:10 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Podrias decirme? Que es esa categoría de ``Alien de albedo´´ Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 02:24 28 ago 2010 (UTC) you stole my images from ben10toys.net!! ps. on ben10toys.net i'm InfernalWolf Amigo No estoy en tu lista de amigos :( Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis 22:53 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Oye,porsiacaso no me dejaste un mensaje diciendome que te añadiera como amigo en mi lista?Infinitro (discusión) 20:47 11 sep 2010 (UTC) De todos modos t coloco en mi lista ok? Infinitro (Discusión) 40px 19:34 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Competencia de usuarios alienígenas Hola, te quieres inacribiren mi competencia, faltan solo 4 usuarios para comenzar. http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Rath0897/Campeonato_de_usuarios_alien%C3%ADgenas Rath0897 (discusión) 21:10 15 sep 2010 (UTC)Rath0897 Hola Claro, puedes tomar las imagenes. claro que te felicitare cuando tengas 1.500 ediciones!!!!!!!!!!!link=user:Jaled link=User_talk:Jaled link=Special:Contributions/Jaledlink= Usuario_Blog:Jaled 09:59 18 sep 2010 (UTC)